


Talk Dirty to Me

by Sacramental_Wine



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacramental_Wine/pseuds/Sacramental_Wine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Soundwave’s position as a seemingly perfect Decepticon was firmly in danger because his private comm. line pinged during a command meeting and his biggest crime was on the line whispering, :: Hey baby, got some sweet sound to share with me? ::" Just a little bit of fun and phone sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty to Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I ship it like burning and I wrote some pretty shameless porn. Enjoy!

:: _Comm. Speak_ ::

 

Soundwave was a good Decepticon. Loyal, quiet, dangerous; really he was everything the Cause could have ever asked for. But nothing can ever be perfect. No, Soundwave’s position as a seemingly perfect Decepticon was firmly in danger because his private comm. line pinged during a command meeting and his biggest crime was on the line whispering, :: _Hey baby, got some sweet sound to share with me?_ ::

:: _Time: Not appropriate. Soundwave: In meeting_ :: Soundwave responded, expecting his lover to respect his current position. The comm. link remained stubbornly open despite his warning and Blaster chuckled on the other line.

:: _It’s okay baby,_ :: he practically purred, :: _you can let me do all the talkin’ and you can pay attention to your meeting._ :: Blaster was nothing if not persistent and his words had some logic. Especially if Blaster just wanted to chat at him. Soundwave pinged him an affirmative and sat back in his chair. Megatron began to outline the plan and Soundwave, ever the dutiful communications officer, began to take notes.

:: _I’ve been missin’ you, ya know baby?_ :: Blaster’s simple affection sent a warm feeling through his spark and he smiled behind his mask. :: _Can’t wait till we get to see each other. You know what the first thing I wanna do is?_ :: Soundwave noted the teasing tone and jotted down a question. :: _First thing baby I’m gonna click open that mask of yours and kiss you until your hips are swayin’ with mine to the fine music that you make._ :: The Decepticon jolted, not that anyone noticed. He looked around just to make sure and was confident that no one’s attention was focused on him.

Megatron kept talking but Soundwave was busily trying to find the words to answer Blaster. :: _Blaster’s Words: Inappropriate,_ :: he was flushed under his mask. :: _Recommendation: Change of subject_. :: Not that he really **wanted** him to.

:: _Mmm but why think of anything else? Sometimes all I wanna think about is havin you all to myself._ :: Soundwave looked around the room to ensure no one was paying attention to him. Megatron was bickering with Starscream over some flanking maneuver and Skywarp and Thundercracker were trying to ignore their trine mate. Well, maybe indulging Blaster wouldn’t hurt.

:: _Query: What next?_ :: Sounwave was rarely so forward but the channel was private and everyone seemed distracted enough.

Blaster’s aroused chuckle sent a little wave of heat through Soundwave’s neural net. :: _Once I get the chance I’m gonna move along your jaw and kiss and nip until your vents get staccato. Nothin is better than when you start to lose grip on your vocalizer._ :: Soundwave shivered, remembering the last time they were together. Behind his mask he bit his lip and tried not to slump.

:: _Statement: You make it easy to lose control_. :: Soundwave reveled in the pleased purr that answered him. Starscream had turned to shout at Skywarp for something but it did nothing to pull Soundwave away from his lover’s voice.

:: _Gonna kiss each cable in your neck until they thrum and you tilt your helm back. Against the wall this time baby, too revved up to make it to the floor or the berth._ :: There was a little moan and Soundwave’s optics cycled wide behind his visor. Was Blaster…? Well that was an incredibly arousing thought. Soundwave had to cut his cooling fans before they distracted the squabbling seekers and their master.

:: _Query: Are you self-servicing?_ ::

:: _Well one of us should be baby._ ::

Oh Primus why did he even ask? Soundwave’s own interface panel heated in sympathy at the image of Blaster stroking his own spike or thrusting into his own valve while whispering every little thought into Soundwave’s audial from miles away. :: _I’m gonna get a good grip on that aft of yours. Always nice to look at but so much better to feel, ya dig?_ :: Soundwave shuddered visibly at Blaster’s moan and tightened his grip on his stylus. It was getting hard not to picture it. He whimpered over the comm. line. :: _Mmm. Gonna take that as a yes._ ::

Soundwave was gearing up to make a reply when he noticed Starscream staring at him. The Seeker only looked him over for a moment before going back to pointing out some flaw in Megatron’s plan that had the Warlord grousing loudly. Far be it from Soundwave to get in the middle of their tussle. :: _Statement: I would prefer to be against that wall then where I am now._ ::

Soundwave heard Blaster moan. :: _Talkin’ like that is gonna get you and me in trouble baby. And end it way too fast for my tastes._ :: That made Soundwave’s faceplate heat up. Primus, how long were they at it last time they had managed to slip away? Soundwave’s felt a shock of heat go through his valve to culminate in the tip of his spike at the memory. :: _Don’t know how I’m gonna control myself when you can sneak away again. Might just have to keep ya this time nnnnh yeah keep you gyrating to the beat against the wall of my place forever._ ::

:: _Q-Query: What will you do with me against that wall?_ :: Soundwave tried not to let his optics get dark behind his visor. He tried very hard to control his core temperature by remaining still. He tried, but it was so hard not to squirm at the thoughts that came clear as day to his mind.

:: _Mmm depends on how much time I have. See, if I got all the time in the world I’m gonna run my glossa all over your neck cables and chest plates. I’m gonna dig into every seam I can reach and make sure to wring every last noise I can get from you so I can record it into my very own favorite song._ :: Soundwave bit back a moan and crossed his legs. :: _Gonna take my time stretchin’ you out baby. Love the feelin’ of your lubricant coating my digits to let me in. Just one right now baby, all I wanna do is feel you right now._ :: The Decepticon dutifully ignored the ping from his interface panel to open. He felt a charge gathering slowly across his plating and he wanted. He wanted so badly.

:: _Statement: I want you._ :: Soundwave’s digits played with the stylus in his servo idly. He bit his lip behind his mask and tried not to moan at the sound Blaster made.

:: _Want you too baby. More than anything I want ya writhin’ against me and tryin to make me go faster. But I won’t. You know I’d want to watch your face all exposed and open while I thrust my digit deeper and twist against all those nodes that make you move in all the best ways. Mmm I wanna watch your hips rock onto my servo and try to get that second digit teasin’ at your valve to come inside. Do ya want me inside Sounders?_ :: Soundwave couldn’t stop the moan that time and everyone’s optics focused on him.

“Soundwave? Are we boring you?” Megatron asked, his pede tapping impatiently and Soundwave felt his spark clench against the heat.

“Statement: Under-fueled. Request: Allow Soundwave to retreat to his quarters for now.” Soundwave was trying hard to keep his voice steady, thankful for his masks.

Megatron frowned but waved his servo dismissively. “Very well Soundwave. Go rest, I will inform you of the modifications to the plan if there are any.” Megatron glared at Starscream and as their fight began anew Soundwave made his escape to his quarters.

He locked the door and threw himself onto the berth roughly. :: _Blaster. More._ :: Soundwave moaned over the comm. He retracted his mask and his interface panel with a silence shattering _snikt_. He followed a trickle of lubricant up to the opening of his valve and pushed a digit in to copy Blaster’s delicious words. He heard the other sound system moan and he pleaded for more words.

:: _Just gonna twist the one in slowly until you wrap your legs around me and then I’ll push in another and trip over those hot, sparking nodes. They sparkin’ for me now? Getting’ good and revved up?_ ::

Soundwave thrust two digits into his valve and bit down on his free servo to mask a whimper. :: _Blaster…nnn._ :: He couldn’t believe how revved he was just from Blaster’s call. Soundwave rotated his servo and groaned at the fresh gush of lubricant.

:: _Guess I’m not alone in self-servicing. Primus, wish I was there watchin’. You’re so fragging hot._ ::

:: _Less talk, more shock._ :: Soundwave’s digits pushed into his ceiling node and he arched his back harshly. A moan ripped its way from his vocalizer and transmitted over the open communication channel. Blaster growled in return.

:: _You want shock, baby?_ :: Blaster growled and Soundwave shuddered. :: _Makin’ it hard to go slow, wanna slam three digits in hard and lick at the mesh around them._ :: Soundwave added another digit and went with Blaster’s pace. :: _You taste amazin’ all overheated with sparks trippin’ all over my glossa to rattle in my plating. I could lick you up all day and never get bored but man my spike is getting, nnnh!, impatient for ya. Tell me ya want it._ ::

Soundwave threw his helm back and fought down his overload. Not yet, not when Blaster’s making it so good. He wanted more of his lover’s voice, his phantom touch, more of the music that poured into his spark when Blaster was there to provide the beat. :: _Please, close. Very close._ :: Soundwave barely kept from saying the words out loud.

:: _Me too baby. Gonna spike you good and slow because I wanna watch our hips roll together, wanna hear ya sing for me, Primus baby I need ya so bad._ _Gonna overload with ya, in ya so I can feel ya squeeze me so tight and I never wanna let ya go. Soundwave!_ :: Static started to spark across Soundwave’s chassis and when Blaster’s bass cried out his name Soundwave’s baritone answered and harmonized. The sound systems bit their digits and writhed against phantom touches they wanted.

:: _Mmm thanks for indulging me_. :: Blaster said when he recovered.

:: _The pleasure was mine._ ::

:: _When do ya think I can get my dance partner back?_ ::

:: _Megatron: Making plan for next week. Starscream: likely to mess it up. Statement: See you at eight?_ ::

:: _I’ll bring the mix tape._ ::


End file.
